


Learning to Grow

by cooler_inperson



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 'Oh wait so like we're GROWN grown', Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically there is magic and Instagram, Low Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Grad Life, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, There may be sex, i tried my best y'all, under 1000 words per chapter, we're definitely going to talk about it tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_inperson/pseuds/cooler_inperson
Summary: Two local disasters try to adult and fall in love.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Of Exes and Parties

For all his work with cells and compounds, Andrico had a long-standing love affair with language. He couldn't help but be enthralled by it. He found it fascinating how a politician could talk for an hour but never really _ say _anything at all. Or how 'no' was a complete sentence. 

Or how 3 words could make him grit his teeth.

He glared at the phone in his hand.

_ I miss you _ was all the text said.

Andrico resisted the urge to chuck it out the window. Of all the people, of all the times. He sucked his teeth in disgust and placed the phone face down on his desk.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered to himself. 

And he truly didn't. He still had four pages of data to analyze and notate. Then there was whatever disaster going on downstairs. Everyone in the house was helping set up for the party tonight and by the sound of Marie-Carmel's cursing, it wasn't going well. Not to mention he got stuck with cooking duty.

Despite all the pressing matters vying for his attention, he could not concentrate. Those three little words ringing in his ears like bells.

** _I miss you_ **

** _I miss you_ **

** _I miss you_ **

Andrico snorted in derision. She missed him? _ She missed him? _ After almost 2 years, after everything that happened that's all she could say? That she missed him? He expected, he expected…

What had he expected, really? An apology? The sun would sooner burn out before he got one. But some small, idiotic part of him couldn't help hoping for one.

_ Or you just want to see how far she would go, how much she would grovel, _a voice whispered from the darker corners of his heart.

…Well, there was that too. In the first few weeks after the breakup Andrico fantasized about her coming back to him. No, crawling back to him. Begging for him to take her back. In his fantasy he always said no and took great satisfaction in watching her crumble. Now he knew that was a bit naïve. In reality had Madeleine given any indication of wanting to try again, he would be the one on bended knee. 

If he were to be completely honest, there's no saying he wouldn't do so _ now. _

Sighing, he reached for his phone again. He should text her back. If only to tell her to fuck off of course. After he finds out what she wants. She had to want something if she was reaching out after all this time. It could be important, after all. She could be in the hospital or being held hostage somewhere or or…

A crash from downstairs broke him out of his thoughts. Marie-Carmel's usually husky voice was shrill in anger. He could hear Andrés' pick up volume as well. Oh Goddesses, here comes the argument.

Running a hand over his face, Andrico started to put away his files. He took the commotion downstairs as a sign to stop. Between the unexpected text from his ex and the storm brewing below him all hope of working on his dissertation was lost.

Another crash rang out throughout the house. Okay. Maybe he could put the rest of his notes away later. Getting up from his chair with a stretch, he glanced down at his phone again. He motioned to grab it but hesitated. Maybe it was best to leave it up here.

_ I have guests coming though _ , he thought. _ And Goddesses know that Jean-Marc can't follow directions for shit. _

With that in mind, he picked it back up. He made a point to delete the message from Madeleine. He even found the courage to block her number. A small step, sure, but it was a step in the right direction. Satisfied, he headed downstairs.

Hopefully tonight wasn't going to be a complete disaster.


	2. Of Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's some familiar characters!

“I would like to go on record and say that I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“With every fiber of my being.”

“You love me from the bottom of your energy drink powered heart.”

“I am 10 seconds away from pushing you out of my moving car.”

Asra laughed good naturedly. Julian was less than amused. Who said that he was kidding? He had just pulled a double after 3 days of back to back overnight shifts in the ER. For once in his life he could admit that he needed sleep. But what was he doing instead? Driving halfway across town during the height of rush hour. All for a fucking lie. 

Asra picked up on his sour mood instantly.

“Oh c'mon Ilya, are you _ really _ that mad that I invited our other friends too?"

"Uh, yeah!”

The magician laid a delicate hand over his heart in mock horror.

“Ilya, were you looking to get me all to yourself tonight? Don’t tell me you still carry a torch for me after all this time.”

Julian snorted in disgust. Oh please. That torch burned out years ago. He would rather fuck Lucio if he was going to be completely honest. Although he planned to take that little tidbit to his grave. The older man was still badgering Julian about smothering him with his thighs.

Asra raised an eyebrow at his silence.

“Okay, then what’s the problem?”

"The problem is _ friend _ is that you lied! You told me that I was the only person available tonight. If I had known you had other options I would have went straight home!"

The magician began to fiddle with the gold chain around his neck.

"You know I don't like crowds," he said quietly. "So, I need all the emotional support I can get. Besides, I've never known you to say no to a party."

Julian threw him a dirty look. Yes, it was true that Julian had a bit of a reputation of putting booze, dancing, and flirting above all his other needs; but he was trying to do better damn it! He was 33, shouldn’t he start being more responsible? All signs were pointing to yes. He didn't want to be 40 and trying to figure out things he should have in his 30s.

Although, the way he kept chugging Red Bulls he may not make it 34. What was this, his sixth? Sixth and a half? He polished off a can resting in his cup holder out of habit. 

Actually make that his seventh. 

Dear God, he was going to die tonight.

* * *

After about 45 minutes of Vesuvian traffic and coaching Asra through his probable heart attack, they arrived at their destination. Or at least what should have been their destination.

"Are you sure this is the place Asra?”

He double checked his GPS.

“It says it’s the right place," Asra said.

“But it looks kind of… dead.”

While there were people on their porches enjoying the balmy weather, it looked like every other well-to-do residential street in the city. No sign of the ‘party of the year’ as Asra called it. Maybe they were a bit early?

As it was, Asra seemed just as confused as he was. He kept double checking his phone and glancing at the street signs.

"And you're sure this Jasna said 6."

Asra glared at him.

"I can read Ilya and the text definitely said 6," he snipped. 

Julian raised his hands placatingly. Looking at the time on his dashboard he could see that they were late, if fashionably so. It was strange for things to be this quiet, but he’s seen stranger (he associates with Lucio after all).

Oh. _ Oh _. Maybe they had one of those illusions up that made it seem that nothing’s going on but behind closed doors there was the wildest party ever being thrown! Complete with a drink fountain, stripper poles, and a tiger!

...Or they could be at the wrong address. That was also a real possibility. However, he was never going to find out by sitting in the car all night. Mind made up, Julian turned off the engine and exited the car. 

He heard Asra follow him as he walked up to the front door. It was now or never. Steeling himself for reasons he couldn't begin to explain, Julian knocked.


	3. Of Kitchen Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrico gets some unexpected advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot that they had a fic up? LM to the AO.

Tonight was going to be a disaster. Andrico could feel it in his bones.

There were still 4 dishes to make, he had no idea what he was going to wear later, he was pretty sure he fucked up his braids somehow, and…

...he may be in love.

Andrico walked over to the sink and began washing his hands with a little more vigor than was necessary. He hoped that the sting of the too-hot water would bring him back to his senses. Or at least give him third-degree burns so he had a reason to not participate. He had a feeling that was the only excuse his friends would accept.

"That took a while," Jasna said as she checked the rice. She decided about an hour earlier that being in a hot, cramped kitchen was better alternative to dealing with Party Planner Marie-Carmel's reign of terror. Smart choice if you asked him.

"Yeah well, I ran into one of Asra's friends on the way back. Thanks for the warning by the way. I love when strangers see me in neon green short shorts."

The pink haired woman rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to tell Asra that when an Ayitian says show up at 6 they really mean 9."

Andrico simply hummed. Picking up the closest knife, he headed to the counter where a pile of plantains waited for him. Maybe the mindless task of prepping them would ease his racing thoughts.

"Who'd you meet?" Jasna continued.

He paused. "I don't know."

And it was true. He had literally sprinted back to the house once he realized he had been quietly staring at the tall redhead for a full minute. He stamped down the urge to groan. 

He genuinely hadn't meant to make it awkward, really he hadn't. It was just that he was caught off guard. When he went out back to grab a few limes from the garden he wasn't anticipating a stranger. And such a beautiful stranger at that. So he stared. Stared at auburn hair and cut cheeks and an aquiline nose. He hadn't realized what he was doing until storm grey eyes met his. 

He worried his bottom lip. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Maybe if he gave Jai's pitbull Nounou some griot she'd dig one for him? If that didn't work, he could always skip town. All he really needed was his laptop and his car anyway. Anything was better than the embarrassment warming his cheeks.

"…llo? Hello, anyone home?"

The sound of fingers snapping pulled him from his thoughts. Jasna gave him a concerned look.

"'Drico are you okay? You spaced out there for a sec."

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "Just thinking."

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about your dissertation," Jasna groaned. "This week is about unwinding, having fun. Leave all that shit about cell powerhouses and kinky aching proteins for after Karnival."

Andrico sucked his teeth in irritation.

"It's A-kinase anchoring proteins and… you know what never mind. I wasn't thinking about that, anyway. I just…"

She looked at him expectantly. While he loathed to admit it, he needed another perspective. Otherwise his thoughts were going to turn in some endless loop. He bit the bullet.

"Jasna, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked after a beat.

Said woman raised an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

He shifted slightly. "Just answer the damn question."

She pursed her lips in thought as she checked the rice again. After a few moments of silence and a taste test later, she turned off the burner underneath it and answered.

"Logically, no I don't. I mean how can you love someone you don't know, right? It's a pretty stupid notion really. But… this world we live in isn't all that logical is it?"

Jasna conjured an orb of light in her hand.

"I mean look at this. I just created light out of nothing. No chemical reactions or atoms smashing together or a deity's command. I just wanted light and so it appeared. That's not how science tells us this works, or religion, or even common sense. It isn't logical. But it still happened."

He watched as the light in her palm shifted from gold to white and back again.

"I say all that to say this," she continued. "Maybe love is like this light. You want love so love finds you. No rhyme or reason. It's just there. It just is."

With that the light vanished. Jasna then turned back to the stove and started checking on another simmering dish.

Andrico said nothing as he went back to his work as well.


	4. Of Snack Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is not staring longingly from across the room, you are!

Looking into brown eyes Julian felt himself burst. From a singular point in the void to quarks, photons, atoms. From an inch to a mile to the seemingly infinite. From darkness into light. From nothing to something to everything. And just like the universe, he continued to expand.

He studied the drink in his hand. 15 seconds. 15 seconds was all it took for him to become… enraptured? Overcome? Renewed? All over a person he only caught a glimpse of. He scoffed as he took a swig. It was pathetic, that's what it was. You would think he would have learned by now. Nothing good could come of it, could come of him.

And yet…

He glanced at the other person from across the room. From his position at the snack table he could see everything. The party was in full swing with people seeming to fill every corner of the house. But somehow his eyes always found them. A burnished bronze deity amongst… attractive people. A plethora of attractive people, actually. What the hell were they putting in the water in Ayiti anyway? 

He shook his head. That was beside the point. What he needed to do was get his shit together. This pining nonsense was getting out of hand. He couldn't spend the whole night looking at them, no matter how lovely they were.

From his side, someone let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know you can just go talk to him right?"

Julian nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking to his left he found Portia, casually pouring herself a glass of rum punch. When did she get there? He hadn't even heard her coming!

"What the hell Pasha," he exclaimed. "Could you give a guy a little warning?"

She shrugged, unbothered. "I tried. But you were too busy making googly eyes to notice."

"I was not making googly eyes!"

"Fine. Gazing longingly, yearning for him as the sea does the shore."

"Better, but that's not what I was doing either."

Portia raised an eyebrow. Her expression let him know that she knew he was full of it. He also knew he was full of it but it would be nice if she played along for once! Huffing in irritation, Julian turned away from Portia and back to the party. Instantly his eyes found him again. Damn it all to hell.

"How do you know he is willing to talk anyway?" he sighed.

Portia perked up. "Well, he seemed like a pretty friendly guy when I introduced myself. And before you ask, yes, he is even better looking up close."

Julian could feel his face heat up.

"I wasn't going to ask that!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. In any case, I think you should introduce yourself instead of staring like a creeper-

"Hey!"

"-Or at the very least mingle. You playing the wallflower is pretty weird."

He sighed again. Introducing himself was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. He was too flustered to put on his usual charm. On the other hand, Julian was never known for his great decision making. So you know what, fuck it. He was going to up to that beautiful man, introduce himself, and take it from there. As soon as Julian could find him.

Scanning the room, he couldn't find the other man anywhere. He resisted the urge to laugh. Of course,  _ of course _ . The moment he musters up an inkling of courage, the beautiful man disappears. Oh well. It was for the best really. Maybe now he could focus on more important things. Like enjoying the party or the tray of Jell-O shots passing him by. 

Either way, Julian was determined to have fun.


	5. A Tug at the Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to learn how to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Djab: traditionally a mischievous spirit, it is an umbrella term for all malevolent otherworldly forces.

_ I should have taken my chances with the redhead,  _ he thought morosely.

It wasn’t fair really. He just needed a  _ moment.  _ Between avoiding a certain tall beauty to his friends actively pushing him towards a certain tall beauty (how they figured out his interest he would never know), it all became too much. So he headed out back to take a break.

But of course, he wouldn’t get one. At this point Andrico was convinced that he was hellion in a past life because peace evaded him like the plague. So honestly, really, he shouldn’t have been surprised to see his ex waiting patiently in his favorite corner of the garden. Sitting on his favorite porch swing, coffee black eyes shimmering in the low light of the fire pit.

(Peace evaded him like the plague and all it left behind was heartache)

He took a deep breath before speaking. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

He meant it to sound more forceful, more angry. However he ended up sounding as hurt and defeated as he suddenly felt. He really should have taken his chances with the redhead.

“I just- I just wanted to talk to you,” Madeleine said quietly.

“About what?”

“I don’t know, anything, everything. Andrico I miss you.”

** _I miss you I miss you I miss you_ **

The words rang through his ears and settled heavily in his gut. Knees suddenly less stable than he remembered, Andrico sat down on the opposite side of the seat. Despite the distance, her hand easily found his. He tried not to notice but it soon was all he could think about. Had her hands always been so warm? So small? And her skin, had it always been that lovely shade of brown?

In their time a part he began to imagine her as a looming phantom hellbent on his destruction. His own personal _djab_. But there, under the forgiving light of the moon, he saw her for what she was, who she had always been. The tiny, beautiful woman who owned his heart. The tiny, beautiful woman who always seemed to break it.

His eyes began to sting.

“I didn’t come here to upset you,” she said after a pregnant pause.

_ Too late for that. _

“I just wanted to see you. I know you don’t feel the same after everything that’s happened and I can’t fault you for that. But things haven’t been the same without you.”

He felt Madeleine settle by his side. And despite his common sense telling him not to, he wrapped his arms around her.

He hated how his heart leapt as he felt her snuggle in closer. Was that really all it took? A few soft words and some unshed tears and he’s putty in her hands? Was he really that pathetic? All signs were pointing to yes.

Andrico sighed as he brought her in closer. He might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr


End file.
